Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The term “high dynamic range”, or “HDR”, typically refers to a set of techniques used in imaging and photography to reproduce a dynamic range of luminosity greater than what is possible with standard digital imaging or photographic techniques. A purpose of HDR is to present the human eye with a range of luminance similar to what is familiar to the human eye in everyday life. Currently applications of HDR are widely adopted in digital imaging. One main application of HDR is for scenes with high contrast, for which HDR can enhance the brightness of relatively darker regions in a scene of high contrast to a desired level. This would improve the dynamic contrast for the overall image to present an image that is closer to what is seen by a human eye.